


Second Chance

by Chibi_Twan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Developing Friendships, Dreams and Nightmares, Found Family, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Separation Anxiety, Slightly Over-Powered Monkey D. Luffy, Slow To Update, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Twan/pseuds/Chibi_Twan
Summary: Luffy fails to protect his Nakama from the combined might of the Yonkos and the World Government, but luckily he's been given a second chance to go back and correct his past. Follow Luffy as he relives his adventures, protects his friends, and deals with the consequences of changing the future. VERY SLOW UPDATES BUT WILL NEVER BE ABANDONED
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I had adopted this story years ago from Redery on fanfiction.net, The original author of Second Chance. Sadly she had decided to discontinue her story but had given me permission to continue it. I personally have not updated this story or any of my stories since 2016. I am rewriting my stories, and slowly but surely posting the updated works onto AO3.

Seven-year-old Monkey D. Luffy stood by the harbors, tightly clutching a straw hat pulled down low over his head, that covered his red-rimmed eyes. He was the only one standing there, the villagers having left once Shanks' ship had sailed out of sight. Luffy already felt lonely with their absence, even though it had been less than an hour since Shanks and the crew had left. The only thing that comforted him was the hat on his head, a tangible reminder of his first true friends. He had to constantly remind himself that this wouldn't be the last time he would see them, not if he meant to fulfill their promise. He wiped away the last of his tears before turning, intending to go to Makino's bar for some food.

Before he could move far however, everything around him went gray and silent. The seagull that was about to fly off was frozen in its spot and a leaf was floating in the air motionlessly. The only visible color left in the area was on Luffy himself, it was as though all of the world had been frozen in time.

Luffy looked around startled as he stumbled a few steps, "M-Makino? Mayor? Gramps? Where is everyone?!"

"Hey. Don't be scared."

He swung around to see a man standing where he had stood just moments ago. The man was wearing an open red vest and blue shorts with a yellow sash tied around them. He had a huge scar in the shape of an X on his chest, something about it made him feel uncomfortable looking at it. What shocked Luffy the most, however, was that on the man's bowed head he was wearing a familiar straw hat. The new straw hat that Shanks had entrusted to _him_.

"Hey! That hat's mine! Shanks gave it to me! Give it back, you meanie!"

The man chuckled softly but didn't move to return it to him.

"Your hat's still on your head, Luffy."

Reaching up, he realized it was true. "Oh. Sorry about that. Hey wait, how do you know my name, old man?"

"Shishishi! I'm not old, you brat! I'm you."

Little Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "You're weird, old man. How can you be me?"

"I'm you from the future," His counterpart said.

"COOOOOOLLL!" yelled little Luffy, stars shining in his eyes. "That's why you have my hat! But wait if you're from the future, and you still have the hat..."

"Don't worry we kept the promise. Shanks let us keep it at the end, Shishishi!"

"Oh! So, then why are you here old man?"

"Stop calling me old, you brat! I'm only 15 years from the future, not 55!" Exclaimed the future version of Luffy. His irritation soon evaporated and he immediately turned serious. "But I'm here because I screwed up. My Nakama... I let my Nakama die."

Little Luffy asked, on the verge of tears, "You... I lost all of my friends?"

He hadn't even met them, yet he was already being told he would lose them all?

"Yes... I wasn't strong enough last time. I couldn't protect them, but that's why I'm here." Future Luffy took off his hat and stared at it, a frown on his usually bright face. "You see while traveling I met someone with very special devil fruit abilities. This hat now gives its wearer a second chance. Once only, it has the power to let them relive their life from the moment they received it. That's how I'm here now. I wasn't strong enough last time, but this time we can be - if you accept that is."

"Accept? What do you mean?" Little Luffy sniffled, rubbing at his nose, tears still threatening to fall from his eyes.

"If you want, I can give you all my strength and memories. That way we can be strong enough to protect our friends."

"B-but what about them? They won't remember? That's not fair."

"No. But we have no other choice if we want to protect them. Besides... this way you can give them new memories, happier ones."

"I-I want to protect them! I don't want to lose my friends and be lonely!"

Future Luffy smiled sadly. "Along with my strength, you'll also gain my pain, unfortunately. You'll have to keep this scar," He said pointing to the X on his chest.

"T-that's okay," replied little Luffy, still fighting back tears.

Future Luffy walked forward until he was just inches away from his younger self. He smiled softly and reached out to lay his hands on the straw hat that barely fit on the small boy's head, bending low enough to rest his forehead atop of his younger selves hat. Slowly big Luffy started to fade away.

"Don't let anyone find out about this. They wouldn't understand, and It'll bring danger before our friends can handle it. Protect them well this time," he said as he slowly disappeared.

All of a sudden everything regained color and the noises came back. The seagull flew away and the leaf fell, leaving a boy sobbing and clutching his chest, where a painful scar appeared. But the true pain lay deeper inside. He couldn't fix the pain of the scar, but he intended to fix the other pain.

"I promise," Luffy whispered, silently hoping his older self had heard his words despite no longer being there.

After that fateful day, everything proceeded as Luffy remembered it. After Shanks left, a few days later Garp still took him away to live with the Dadan family. He had to remind himself to breathe when he saw Ace again, breathing and alive. He was alive. 

This only furthered Luffy's conviction to protect everyone this time around. 

He pretended to be weak so as not to tip off his brothers. He let them protect him again and simply enjoyed the time they spent together. They still called him a cry baby, though now he usually cried for reasons they couldn't understand. Whenever he was supposed to be crying he would just remind himself of his first time living through everything. Horrible nightmares of his friends dying haunted him almost every night, making him stick even closer to his brothers, Ace especially, then the first time. 

At first, they pushed him away which hurt more than he was prepared for, but soon they ended up coming to him before he could even try going to them.

He also tried his best to train in secret, to get his body up to par with his true strength. While he knew that he would be taking on his older self’s strength, he didn’t realize that by doing so his body would ache almost constantly. It felt similar to all those times he pushed his body further then it was capable of handling. He was hungry all the time now, even more so than usual.

His brothers worried over the nightmares since Luffy would wake up screaming and sometimes even took a few minutes to recognize who they were, but he told them it was nothing and refused to elaborate anytime they interrogated him. 

The warning of them being in danger if they knew the truth never strayed far from the forefront of his mind.

Besides, those kinds of nightmares were only on bad days… at first, every day was a bad day but having Ace and Sabo nearby helped.

He barely held himself back, when Sabo's father came to take him away. If it wasn't for the knowledge that everything would work out, he would've killed the noble right then and there. However, he couldn't stand back the day Sabo was supposed to die. Sure, he came back years later, but Ace had died never knowing his second brother had survived and Luffy couldn't bear the thought of letting him go through that pain once again.

On the day Sabo should have disappeared from both their lives; Luffy snuck away and used his haki at the last second to knock everyone out, including his brother, and pulled him to safety with his devil fruit powers. He knew it wasn't the best course of action but he couldn't help himself either way. Although the young noble was at first confused about how he ended up back on the island mostly unharmed, Luffy somehow managed to come up with a half-truth, saying that he had fished him out of the water when he had fallen off the boat after the second bullet had been fired. He was just glad his brother was too dazed to notice how he sweat bullets from telling just that one lie. 

Sabo was later convinced to stay with his brothers since his father probably believed him to be dead. There was no more danger of him being taken from them. 

Luffy just hoped it wouldn't change the future too much. After all, his father and the revolutionary army could manage without one man.

...He couldn’t bring himself to regret changing the past. Not when each night he got to say goodnight to both his brothers, not when every morning Sabo woke him up before Ace so they could set up breakfast together. Luffy couldn’t stop smiling every time he looked at either of them, despite the horrid memories plaguing his dreams and his thoughts nearly every second of every day.

He had his brothers by his side and that was all he could ask for.

When the time came for them to set sail, he knew he would miss them, and he knew it would only mean that it was getting closer to the time where his knowledge of the future would start to take place but for now, just being able to start each day with his family by his side and with both Ace and Sabo smiling, though rarely at first Luffy noticed how Ace’s small grins were appearing more often now, it was enough.

He could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> These first few chapters I am posting are originally written by Redery, but with a few minimal changes that I, myself, have made. While I will never discontinue a story, or I will try my best not too, there is no update schedule for this story. I will update as soon as I finish a chapter. I apologize if this is upsetting to any of you, but I write for fun, not for the stress and anxiety of people demanding updates.


End file.
